Summer
by RinaSkitty
Summary: It's a hot summer day and Satoshi has unknowingly been teasing Citron all day. By the time night comes, the inventor can't take it anymore, so he 'surprises' his boyfriend.. DIODESHIPPING! (SatoshixCitron)(AshxClemont). Mature content (smut). Uke-Satoshi / Seme-Citron


A/N:

Am I the only one who gets the impression that even though Citron's normally polite/modest/timid, that he has a secret 'dominance' thing going on somewhere in there?

Example:

1) His Sticky Web shooter (THINK ABOUT IT: in episode 6- he has a big canon that shoots sticky white stuff "that's accurate in smell, colour and feel down to the DNA level" for Satoshi.)

2) His dancing machine is complete with arm/wrists/knee/ankle/waist straps. He seems to excited about dancing (we all know he just wanted to see Satoshi in those straps)

I can see it. Besides, who doesn't like "Uke-Satoshi"? The boy who's always so confident and bold being pushed into a blushing mess? Yeah. I thought so.

* * *

"Goodnight guys!" he called, waving to the sleepy girls as they crawled away for the evening. After checking that the fire was out and everything was cleaned up, he made has way to his and Citron's tent.

"Hey, Citron, they went to bed. If you want maybe we can go for a moonlight swim! Just the two of us!" he joked quietly.

He hadn't joined them all day, instead he focused on his invention, made dinner (but didn't eat) and turned in for the night. The trainer had only just set foot on the tarp, when a long hand grasped his wrist and pulled him down on a sleeping bag. The zipper shut as he felt a body shift above him.

"C-Citron.." The raven haired boy looked up, his amber eyes catching a flash of the icy blue pair staring back at him. The blond had him pinned to the floor, straddling his hips.

The full moon seeping in from their sky light along with the hot summer air bathed their skin in a translucent glow.

"You've been teasing me all day.." his voice was a low whisper, almost a growl. He pressed his head against his, bringing them nose to nose. Satoshi could see the faintest of freckles across his flushed cheeks.

"T-teasing...?" the Kanto boy thought back through the last few hours.

 _Oh.. he means..._

It had been scorching and humid, so the cool pond they had found was like a God send. Although he hadn't been trying to, it suddenly became clear why Citron would blush so furiously when he saw him shirtless. It probably didn't help that he had been grabbing him in anyway way possible to try to get him in the water.

"I've been waiting patiently.." A hand slipped under the shirt he was wearing, tracing down his abdomen. The sensation surged through his body like electricity.

Satoshi watched through half lidded eyes, as the boy silently analysed and memorised every curve of his muscles. The inventor's fingers ran down to the faint V shape that dipped below his hips, lightly playing with the waist band.

"But I don't think I can anymore.. I need you NOW."

Up until this point, their relationship hadn't been too physical, at most a few make out sessions here and there. The thought that this could be the night and that he was being dominated... it excited Satoshi to no end.

"Then get over here." the raven haired teen reached out, cupping the back of his boyfriend's head and locking on to his lips.

As they groped and grinded their hips, the kisses became more and more desperate. They rolled from their sleeping bags, and on to the tent's tarp. Reaching low down the inventor's back, he grabbed his ass.

"S-Satoshi.." Citron moaned, firmly clutching the Kanto boy's shoulders. In one swift movement, he flipped them back to their original position, with a stunned (and slightly impressed) Satoshi on bottom.

"W-we should be careful, or they'll hear us.." He warned, his chest heaving and heart pounding in his ears. Serena and Eureka were only a tent away, and surely they wouldn't want to hear the two of them fucking like mad, right?

"Je m'en fou.."* the boy growled, almost inaudible, continuing to dry hump him. There was something so sultry about his voice and the way his breathe grazed his neck, it made the raven haired teen shiver.

He felt teeth latch on to his neck, as the blond set to work on creating fleshy red bruises all over his skin. He felt his face flush, for once not wanting to regain control.

 _God damn, he's hot.._

The shorts he was wearing were getting tighter and tighter, pleading to be removed. Against him, he could feel Citron was in the same position. Abruptly, the inventor sat up, throwing his tank top aside.

Excited, Satoshi looked up at the sight above him. This boy who always seemed so timid, so modest, was looking back at him with an almost ravenous stare. In the heat of the moment (and the night), he sat nearly naked in his lap, brushing a few strands of golden hair behind his ear.

His nimble fingers moved on to the jumpsuit tied around his waist, unknotting the arms, and sliding the zipper down all the way. Standing, he completely removed it, leaving only his boxers to hide a growing arousal.

His skin had a pearlescent quality, the colour matching that of the moonlight, only marred by a few deep scars, burnt into his shoulder by electricity**.

The rest of his body had developed better than Satoshi would have thought. Puberty had been kind enough to give him a tall lean frame. Turns out carrying a backpack with more half your weight in metal can build some muscle over time. For a minute, all the Kanto boy could do was stare at the sight towering above him, feeling his blood rush down, making him even harder.

His glasses flashed as he removed them, setting them aside.

"Your turn." There was a quality in his words that reminded Satoshi that this boy's a gym leader, and 'your turn' wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

Obediently, he removed the shirt, and made for his shorts, when a hand stopped him.

"I'll get those.." The inventor returned to his level again, getting on his knees between the Kanto boy's legs. Carefully, he began to undo the zipper, and threw the clothing off to the side.

"What are you.." He started, as the blond started tugging the blue fabric off, leaving Satoshi completely exposed. His face burned, feeling the inventor's hand take hold of his member, giving it a few small pumps. "C-Citron!" Unintentionally, he bucked his hips, his body wanting more.

He didn't speak, instead just looking up from his lap, blue eyes unobscured by glass. Anxiously, Satoshi let his boyfriend continue, watching as he bent closer and licked his lips.

"A-are you.. uhnn.." his head fell back on the pillow, the pleasure pulsed in his body now that he'd been taken into his hot wet mouth.

 _Oh god.._

Citron ran his tounge up and down , occasionally stopping to focus on the head. Satoshi's fingers clutched at his hair, pushing himself all the way down the blond's throat.

A primitive part of his brain told him to skip the forplay and just fuck him senseless, but then again, that would require telling him to stop. For now, he'd just laid back, and let his boyfriend work on him.

Abruptly, the blond gave him one last suck, before pulling his member out.

"You're good.." Satoshi panted.

"Thanks, it gets better." he replied, digging a Choice Scarf out of his backpack. "Bend over."

"Citron!" he gasped, waves of pleasure coursing though his viens. Uncontrollably, his tied hands clawed the space behind him. He had him pinned to the floor, hands secured behind his back. The hot air full of moaning and grunting.

"There it is.." he panted, thrusting deep and slowly into his boyfriend. Leaning in close, he gave the Kanto boy's ear a nip.

"D-do it again.." Satoshi had given up all will to be seme, it just felt too good taking all the blond had to offer. He could feel his breathe on the crook of his neck. Obediently, he picked up the pace, aiming for the same sweet spot that made Satoshi see stars. The two continued, panting and kissing, doing all they could to get closer to their climaxes. Citron reached a hand around his boyfriend, pumping him as he thrusted deeper and deeper.

"Come on.." The Kalosian grunted, feeling a boiling hot sensation building in his body as his orgasm drew near. "Almost.."

"C-Citron, I- I have t.. o-oh..wow.." The raven haired boy moaned, pressing his face into the sleeping bag, his body pulsing as he came to the blond's hand. Inside him, he could feel his boyfriend burst right after him. They collapsed, desperately trying to catch their breathe. "That was great.."

"We're not done." The Kalosian got up again, preparing himself for round two. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk.."

Not to far away in the girls' tent, while Eureka slept soundly, completely oblivious of the sounds from her brother and his boyfriend next door.

Serena, however, pulled her pillow over her face. A scarlet blush painting her cheeks. Her brain recreating the dirty scenes, with every sound she heard.

 _Oh my..._

 _OH.._

 _th-then.._

 _...inside Satoshi?!_

 _.. it's so hot.._

She hid her face even further, resigned to having a difficult night sleep and an akward interaction at breakfast the next morning.

-(the next morning)-

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Eureka bounded on her, completely wide eyed and peppy.

"Ugh.."

"What's up with everyone this morning?" The girl pouted, crossing her arms. "First them and now you! Geez." With that, she crawled out the tent with Dedenne following at her heels.

Despite being summer (and thus a fairly warm morning), Satoshi had the same Choice Scarf from the previous evening tucked around his neck, trying to hide bright magenta hickies. He sat stiffly hunched over the table, the steam from his tea swirling into his face.

A few feet away, Citron stood cooking breakfast, looking utterly exhausted. Occasionally his head would dip lazily, his glasses threatening to fall into the bubbling pot of oatmeal below.

 _Wow, they look awful.._

True. Whatever the boys did last night, must have taken it's tole on them. Never the less, she did her best to appear cheery.

"Good morning, guys!"

Satoshi let out a yawn and waved, letting her know he had heard her greeting.

"Morning, Serena." She heard Citron mumble. The honey blond found a seat opposite from Satoshi and leaned across the table to whisper.

"Hey, Satoshi, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." He took a sip of green tea.

Serena took a quick glance at Eureka. She was happily taking advantage of her brother's aloof state by shaking a mountain of chocolate sprinkles into her bowl. Seemed safe enough...

"Um, this is embarrasing, but, did you and Citron finally..?" she did a subtle dirty hand motion, earning a embarrased look from the Kanto boy.

"Y-yeah, like all night. You heard?" he whispered, putting the cup back down.

"Heard what?" The little girl's head bolted up from her cocoa sprinkle mountain. Gossip wasn't a common thing, so she enjoyed anything she heard. There was a plop in the chair across the table as the inventor filled the last seat and stirred his bowl.

"Oh don't worry, it's nothi-" Serena tried quickly to end the conversation, wanting to preserve Eureka's 10 year old innocent mind.

"Satoshi and I had sex last night." Citron blurted out, lazily adding sugar into his breakfast. Serena let out a shocked squeek and immedietely covered the little girl's ears.

"Hey, let me go!" She brushed off her hands and looked at her brother curiously. "You did what?"

"'e phaid fe 'ad pheks" Satoshi mumbled, a spoon hanging from his mouth. Serena shot daggers in the boys' direction.

"You guys!"

"What? Come on, Serena," Satoshi leaned on an elbow, swallowing another gluey spoonful. "you knew about sex at her age."

"Citron! What do you have to say ab-?!" She stopped short, realising that the blond boy had fallen asleep in his food. "Ugh!" The honey haired girl turned to Eureka, a stern expression on her face. "Don't listen to them. They're just so tired they don't know what they're saying."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure we do." Satoshi poked his boyfriend in the shoulder. "Right?"

"Mmhmm.." the inventor mumbled, then returned to his oatmeal 'pillow'.

"I think he needs coffee.." With that, the black haired teen left to find hot water and the 'instant mocha' mix. Serena stared, disbelieving their nonchalance.

"...So, what is sex?" Eureka looked wide eyed up at her.

"You'll learn about it later."

"It's a concelsual act between two people used for either procreation or pleasure." the inventor propped himself up on an elbow, recieving a full coffee mug from Satoshi. "You see, normally between a man and a woman," he took his hands and made a dirty gesture. "it goes like this." Serena cringed, turning her vision away.

"Huh? But aren't you both guys?"

"Yeah. So basically," He took two of his own fingers, then Satoshi's closed fist, and penetrated it, making a thrusting motion. "I stook my d**k in his a**. Like this."

"CITRON!" The teenage girl snapped, looking enraged at his crude word choice.

"What? I'm not going to lie to my sister. She asked, so I'm telling her." The blond sipped his hot coffee.

"I agree." Satoshi chimed in.

"Ugh!" With that, she stomped away back to the girls' tent, leaving Eureka to her brother and his boyfriend. It was silent between the three for a minute. Their breakfast growing cold, finally, the little girl spoke up.

"...Oh... so THAT'S what she's been watching on her guidebook all along.."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

* "Je m'en fou" (from my research) means something like 'I don't give a damn'. I can see Citron slipping into French during the right time. Eureka has hinted that they can speak it (by saying "s'il vous plait!" all the time). Also, Kalos is a bilingual region with alot of the signs/streets being in French.

** What I'm talking about here is from back in episode 62, when Luxio used Thunder Fang on Citron. I'm pretty sure if Pokemon wasn't a kid anime, he'd have some pretty gnarly electrical burns leftover.

So yeah, this is my first fanfic (posted). A little OOC (out of character) stuff, but I think you're able to add some dimension every once in a while. Besides, Seme-Citron is fun to write. It's _always_ the quite ones... ;)

I had fun with the "morning after" bit. Particularly with the boys' dialouge.


End file.
